Christmas Carols!
by bloomacncheez
Summary: What i said! Oh, if you hate Berry, Herriman and Duchess, come forth my friends... rated for high evilness
1. Berry and sharpies!

I'm baaack! miss me? no? (drat) Well, I'm back with Christmas cheer! I have carols Foster's style that'll make you laugh! A quick disclaimer: I don't own anything but the parody of these Christmas carols! So... here's the first one. It kina has drug references so...

**Berry we have heard on high**

_Berry we have heard on high_

_She sniffs sharpies all the time_

_This really just won't do_

_That might be why she's in love with Bloo_

"_WooOoooOooooOooooO," she screams,_

_she just won't stop whooping,_

"_WooOoooOooooOooooO," she screams,_

_we won't get her off high._

_Herriman we have heard on high_

_Won't stop sniffing sharpies,_

_He jumped the roof just like a bird,_

_And screams that funky smelling turd,_

"_WooOoooOooooOooooO," he screams,_

_he just won't stop whooping,_

"_WooOoooOooooOooooO," he screams,_

_he will always be on crack._

_Duchess we have heard on high,_

_Sniffs sharpies all the time,_

_How'd she ever pass D.A.R.E. camp?_

_Now someone tune the bass amp,_

"W_ooOoooOooooOooooO," she screams,_

_she just won't quit whooping,_

"_WooOoooOooooOooooO," she screams,_

_Let's all hope that she dies._

(D.A.R.E. stands for Drug Abuse Resistance Education)

**Okay, didja like it? If so,press one and please review, if not press two and kindly leave because I don't accept flames.**


	2. Happy evil!

**Loud night**

**_Loud Night_**

_**Noisy Night**_

_**Bloo keeps screaming,**_

_**Shut him up,**_

_**He's making us loco, and screw up**_

_**He's a menice to you and… I…**_

_**SMACK HIM OVER THE HEAD!**_

_**SMACK HIM OVER THE HEAD!**_

**Here comes… **

_**Here comes Blooregard,**_

_**Here comes Blooregard,**_

_**Right down Wilson way!**_

_**Laughing, plotting evil plots that are**_

_**Sure to rule the day!**_

_**He brings laughs and joys and cheers to everyone throughout the years**_

_**so let's say "hip hip hooray!"**_

_**to Bloo on Christmas day!**_

_**Here comes Eduardo,**_

_**Here comes Eduardo,**_

_**Right down Wilson Way,**_

_**Singing and skipping with paranoia **_

_**That will surely make our day!**_

_**He brings laughs and joys and cheers to everyone throughout the years,**_

_**so let's say "hip hip hooray!"**_

_**to Ed on Christmas day!**_

_**Here comes Coco,**_

_**Here comes Coco,**_

_**Right down Wilson Way,**_

_**Clucking crazy and acting loco**_

_**That will make us say,**_

_**She brings laughs and joys and cheers to everyone throughout the years,**_

_**so let's say "hip hip hooray!"**_

_**to Coco on Christmas day!**_

_**Here comes Wilt,**_

_**Here comes Wilt, **_

_**Right down Wilson Way,**_

_**Saying 'sorry' and making sure that we are all OK,**_

_**He brings laughs and joys and cheers to everyone throughout the years,**_

_**so let's say "hip hip hooray!"**_

_**to Wilt on Christmas day!**_

_**Here comes Mac,**_

_**Here comes Mac,**_

_**right down Wilson Way,**_

_**being smart and**_

_**solving puzzles all along the way!**_

_**He brings laughs and joys and cheers to everyone throughout the years,**_

_**so let's say "hip hip hooray!"**_

_**to Mac on Christmas day!**_

_**Here comes Herriman,**_

_**Here comes Herriman,**_

_**Right down Wilson Way,**_

_**Giving lectures and reciting rules**_

_**That'll make us say, "Oye vey…"**_

_**He bring dread and rue and tears everyone throughout the years,**_

_**So let's make sure we say,**_

"_**You stink!" to him everyday! **_

**Up on the house top...**

**_Up on the house top, snow falls_**

**_then there stands ol' Blooregard,_**

**_laughing maniacally with lot of joys,_**

**_all for the little girls and boys,_**

**_Ho ho HO, who wouldn't know_**

**_Ho ho HO! Who wouldn't know?_**

**_Up on the House top,_**

**_BANG!_**

**_BANG!_**

**_BANG!_**

**_Down comes Herriman with a big KA- blang!_**


	3. Joy 2 da world!

Joy to the world 

_**Joy to the world, Duchess died! We shot her in the eye!**_

_**What happened to her body? We flushed it down the potty!**_

_**Round and round and round it goes! Round and round and round it goes!**_

**_Joy to the world, Herriman's dead! We shot him in the head!_**

**_We found him in the graveyard, acting like a retard-_**

Bloo- Oh, he was _acting? _Oh, jeez, so sorry...

**_Okay... anyhoo... ROUND AND HE RUNS ROUND AND HE RUNS, It's a wonder that freak never gets tired..._**

**_End?_**

Bloo- but he was seriously acting? He's a pretty good actor, I couldn't tell the difference.

bloomacnchez- Would you just can it, Blooregard!

****


End file.
